The Hueco Travels
by Shirotensaki14
Summary: Aizen forces the Espada, their fracciones and Gin to travel all over Hueco Mundo in order to find out if Hueco Mundo is actually all sand. But when Aizen finds out that there are other totally different lands in Hueco Mundo, he goes hypo! T   Swearing
1. Ch 1 The Starting Act

The Hueco Travels

**Hey! This is just a fic I had in my mind for a day so I just felt like writing. Aizen is planning on taking his Espada, their fracciones and Gin to explore Hueco Mundo! Just like the title, this is just the starting act. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><span>The Starting Act<span>

Aizen was thinking deeply alone in his room in Las Noches. He was wondering about Hueco Mundo. He had realized that it is made of all sand. He knew that there was the Menos Forest underneath but that was about it.

"I wonder…I wonder if there are other places in Hueco Mundo nobody has been to. I wonder if there's another place in Hueco Mundo other than Las Noches and the Menos Forest. Maybe Hueco Mundo has more than sand."

Then an idea shot through his head. Aizen put on his smile at the thought.

"I'm such a genius."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Aizen had called a meeting with his Espada, Gin and Tousen. He had not told any of them of his plan yet.<p>

"My dear Espada, today I hold a meeting because I want to ask you something. So please answer. Is Hueco Mundo all sand?"

The Espada looked confused.

"Are you blind?" spat Nnoitra, annoyed at how idiotic Aizen sounded. "Of course there's nothing but sand in Hueco Mundo."

"There's the Menos Forest and Las Noches," said Halibel.

"And us," added Aaroniero.

Aizen nodded slowly. It seemed like none of them had seen anything other than sand in Hueco Mundo as well. It was time to put his plan into action.

"I see. Well in that case, we shall find out what other things there are beyond Las Noches."

"Whatcha taking about, Captain Aizen?" asked Gin, his smile on his face as usual.

"We will explore Hueco Mundo in order to find out weather there are places we haven't been to."

There was silence as everyone, except Tousen, stared at the former 5th Squad Captain. Aizen sipped his tea. He softly put his up down on the table. He looked at the Espada with his infamous smile in place.

"Now let's get packing, shall we?"

"What?" yelled Grimmjow and Nnoitra in unison.

"Is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong? Of course there is! Everything! First, there's nothing but sand in Hueco Mundo apart from Hollows, Las Noches, and etc. Secondly, Hueco Mundo will always be sand and Hollows! And lastly, we can't just get packing and wonder around all the everlasting sand!" yelled Grimmjow.

Aizen looked hurt at his comment.

"You're so mean, Grimmjow," he whined.

The blue haired Espada choked at Aizen's tone while the rest looked at him with scared, worried eyes. Gin's smile had vanished. Aizen whining wasn't normal.

"You're so mean. All of you. Why do you disagree with my genius planning? There's no proof that there are only sand in Hueco Mundo. I want to cry," Aizen continued whining. He put up his hand to his face and wiped the fake tears in his eyes. His plan was working. Now they had no choice but to follow him.

"Ah, don't cry, Captain Aizen!" panicked Gin. He had never seen Aizen cry like that.

Aizen looked up at his subordinate desperately.

"So will you come with me?" He looked around at the table, meeting everyone's, except Tousen's, eyes.

The Espada plus Gin gulped. What had happened to that calm Aizen they once knew? They saw that things were not going to go well if they disagreed.

"Yes, Aizen."

Aizen swiftly smiled and gained back his posture.

"That's great. Now I see that we won't need anything so just get your Zanpacto and your fracciones of you have one and we will all meet outside the main entrance." He turned to look at Tousen and added, "I entrust you with defending Las Noches with the remaining Arrancars while we're all gone Tousen."

"I will do it all for justice, Lord Aizen," said the black man.

"Good. Now chop, chop everybody! We will get going right now!" shouted Aizen in glee.

_Yay. My plan worked. Now to the main adventure! I can't wait to find out the answers to my questions!_

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is! I hope you liked it! The following chapters will get longer, I think. Please review!<strong>


	2. Ch 2 Endless Sand

The Hueco Travels

**5 reviews! That's great! Thank you! Oh, and here's a message. I'll only be able to update and write during the weekends. I can PM oon the phone and stuff but can't upload. I'm on the com now just so you know. The phone can't do this. The same thing goes to my other stories.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ch.2 <span>Endless Sand<span>

"All~ right!"

Aizen looked around at the Arrancars gathered in front of him. Everyone was there except Gin.

"Does anyone know where Gin is?"

"Right here, Captain Aizen!" yelled a new voice from behind. Aizen looked at the silver haired man running towards him with an enormous sack on his back. Aizen blinked.

_Why is he running? Why isn't he using flash step? Hurry up._

Aizen was getting impatient. He was all ready but what on earth was his Lieutenant doing? He was taking too long for his liking. Gin, on the other hand, felt Aizen's spiritual pressure rising in annoyance from meters away. He decided to use flash step before he gets out of control once more. When he flashed beside Aizen, the pressure decreased.

"Wise choice, Gin," whispered Aizen so quietly that only Gin could here him. Gin gulped under Aizen's stern, scary glare.

Aizen out on his smile and looked around at his Arrancars.

"Now that everybody's here let me explain a few-" he was cut off by loud calls.

"AIZEN SAMA! WE WANT TO GO TOO!"

The crowd looked back at the corridors and saw the three Privaron Espada, Loly and Menoly and Ruddbon.

"What is it?" asked Aizen, clearly annoyed by all the interruptions.

"We want to follow you to the trip, too!" said the three Privarons.

"No." was Aizen's cold answer, shocking all of them and putting them into their OTL mode.

"But why?" asked Loly, tears swelling up.

"Because, I have given you the honor of defending Las Noches while I'm gone along with Tousen."

They all brightened up at that.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll give you a treat when I come back," said Aizen in his nicest voice he could manage.

"Okay! What should we do?"

"Vacuum Las Noches. Tousen will tell you more later. Now if you can please start, I would be happy." He ignored the gasps from possibly Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Nnoitra.

The 'vacuumers' were confused but decided to follow Aizen's orders.

"Okay! Have a safe trip, Aizen sama!" They all went back inside Las Noches.

Aizen massaged his temples. He hoped that was the last of them. They were annoying the hell out of him. He forced smiled and continued.

"A few rules before we start our journey. 1. Always follow my orders no matter what. 2. Don't fight incase we meet strangers. 3. Work in cooperation. That's all for now and I will add more as time passes. Don't ask any questions, let's get going."

He started walking through the sand, not even looking behind him to see if everyone was following him. It sounded like it so he continued walking.

"Gin?"

"Ya?"

"The journey has begun without any questions."

"So?"

"Do you think that's a good sign?"

"Ya, of course."

"Certain?"

"Yep. It will be 100% perfect till the end."

"I see. Then I trust you."

* * *

><p><span>3 hours later.<span>

"Damn you, Aizen! We've been walking for days!" yelled Grimmjow, dragging himself through sand.

"It has only been three hours trash and there's no 'day' here. It's always night. Use your trashy brain," pointed out Ulquiorra. He didn't look tired at all and was walking without any flaw.

"Fuck you, jerk."

"Trash."

"Jerk!"

"Trash."

"Double jerk!"

"Triple trash."

"Quadruple jerk!"

"Quintuple trash."

"Uh…Sextriple jerk!"

"There is no word such as 'sextriple' trash."

"Shut up! Jerk!"

"Trash."

They went on for quite a while. All the Espada and their fracciones stayed quite after the two punched Yylfordt when he tried stopping the bickering. The bickering between Szayel and Yylfordt had stopped a while ago but one between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow was far away from the finish line.

Nnoitra decided that he had enough of 'jerks' and 'trashes'.

"Enough! Just shut your fucking mouths up!"

Both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow blinked at the Quinto. There was silence.

"Spoon," said the two in unison.

Nnoitra gasped. He slowly returned beside Tesla, upset.

"Why does everyone see me as a Spoon? What's wrong with my sense of fashion?"

"Nothing, Nnoitra sama," said Tesla.

"Do you think I'm a spoon, Tesla?" asked Nnoitra sadly. Tesla froze. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He had two options. Either be honest and let his mood down or lie and cheer him up.

"No, not at all," he said in his lightest tone he could manage in the situation. However, Abirama, one of Barragan's fracciones, fell into place beside him.

"You're such a liar, Tesla," he teased. Tesla frowned in annoyance and fell back a few meters behind Nnoitra so that he can not hear them.

"Do not interfere, Abirama."

"Aw, don't be so mean, Tesla. I was just stating the truth," snickered the red haired Arrancar.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know that you think he's a spoon, righ-Aarrgh!" He clutched his face as he was elbowed by Tesla.

"Say another insult about Nnoitra sama then I will kill you," said Tesla in his most deadly and cold voice. It was so cold that Abirama fell silent in fear. Tesla smirked and stepped back towards Nnoitra.

"Damn, that was scary," muttered Abriama.

* * *

><p>Nnoitra's effort as a spoon wasn't wasted. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had stopped soon after they called Nnoitra a spoon.<p>

"Good. They're finally done. Now let me sleep," moaned Stark.

"You are not going to sleep, Stark!" said Lilinette beside him. She was dragging Stark by his hand.

"But I was unable to sleep because of those two."

"Good idea! Hey, Ulqui, Grimm! I need you two to start bickering once more to keep Stark awake!" Lilinette called out to the two.

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Ulquiorra.

"And don't call me that!" yelled Grimmjow from a bit more ahead.

Lilinette sighed.

"Never mind. Stark's already asleep. I'll have to wake him up myself."

She let go of Stark gave a war cry, startling everyone nearby. She leaped in to the air and fell down on Stark's stomach with tremendous speed and force. Stark woke up vomiting. Lilinette crossed her arms as Stark continued to vomit.

"Hm…maybe I went too far this time."

It was true. Stark continued vomiting for the next 6 minutes until Gin came to the rescue.

"Ya did go a bit far, Lilinette chan," he stated, kneeling beside the nearly unconscious Stark. The vomit was continuing.

"How is it possible for anyone or anything to vomit that much anyway? Wha' did ya eat, Stark?" asked Gin.

"Blkbb d bubb db"

"A very intelligent answer. Now for my first aid," said Gin as he started rummaging his sack. He kept on throwing out random things as he searched for his 'first aid'.

"Not this, not this…" The group stopped and looked at Gin, who was half in the sack himself, in utter shock. A pile of stuff from the sack was making a hill. It included a hammer, a computer, a wardrobe, a CD player, a poster, a cow, etc.

"What's a cow doing in a sack?" whispered Ggio to Findorr.

"How on earth would I know?"

"Because you always go 'exact', 'exacto', 'exacta' and words like that including the word 'exact'."

"…"

"Ah, I found it!" yelled Gin as he took out something round.

"Lumina! What's she doing in there?" yelled Szayel. He had locked his fracciones up because they were sure to destroy his precious lab, just like how a certain blue haired Arrancar has done. He didn't want to bring them with him.

"I thought she would become handy at a time like this!"

"But how did you unlock the cell?"

"I used my smiling powers which made the lock loosen up in adoration!"

"…"

"That's possible?" asked Aizen, who had come back and joined the crowd around the still vomiting Stark and Gin.

"Ya. I forgot to tell ya!"

"…I see."

Gin never lost his smile as he stuffed Lumina into Stark's mouth. Her big body was choking Stark to death. Szayel panicked and pushed Gin out of the way.

"That's not how you do it!"

He took Lumina out of Stark's mouth and smashed her on the sand. Quickly, she turned into a purple ball. Szayel then stuffed it into Stark's mouth.

"That's how you do it," he concluded.

Once Lilinette helped Stark swallow the substance, Stark's vomiting stopped immediately. He jumped up, fully charged with energy.

"Hey, what's wrong? Let's all get moving!" he grabbed Lilinette's hand and started skipping away towards the direction they were heading. The rest of the group stared with open mouths.

"Ah, I forgot that I drugged Lumina," stated Szayel.

"Great job, bro."

"Shut it, Yylfordt."

Before his brother could reply, Szayel followed Stark. Yylfordt blinked, mouth hanging open.

"Since when did my bro ignore me like that?"

Grimmjow grabbed the back of his fraccion's collar and dragged him, also going on his way. The rest of his fracciones followed.

"Since you were born," he answered.

* * *

><p><span>4 hours later.<span>

After another four hours of nonstop traveling, Aizen called for a stop. Most of his Arrancars fell to the sand in a massive heap. Even Ulquiorra looked tired, even though he was able to stand up. Stark's drug had lost its effect, making him go back to usual self, half soothing Lilinette and half disappointing her.

"Gin, I think I may have been wrong. We have been walking 7 hours nonstop and we still haven't seen anything but sand," said Aizen, despaired.

"Na, don't worry, Captain Aizen. I'm sure we'll find something later," said Gin, trying his best not to lose his smile. He too was tired and hungry.

Ulquiorra was tired as well. He found all this trashy adventure boring. Couldn't Aizen see that there's only sand in Hueco Mundo? He tapped his foot on the ground in boredom.

Suddenly, the sand around the group shot up. Ulquiorra looked around with wide eyes, trying to analyze the situation. He tried to break the wall of sand by firing his cero but it didn't work, shocking him greatly. He looked up and saw a great amount of sand coming down at them.

It hit them and blackness took over Ulquiorra.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, he saw clear blue sky. Were they back in Las Noches?<p>

_Where am I?_

He got up and saw Aizen, Gin and Halibel already up, their backs at him. He sat up and saw Grimmjow doing the same a distance away from him. He looked at the rest of them, still unconscious but not dead. He felt a strong gust blowing.

_Wind? This is not Hueco Mundo. There is no natural wind in Hueco Mundo. _

"Hello, jerk."

"Trash."

"Jerk! I was being nice!"

"Grimmjow. Ulquiorra. Come and look at this," said a trembling voice that belonged to Aizen.

They joined the three. It was only then they realized that they were on a cliff. From the edge of the cliff, what they saw was shocking.

A beautiful view lay out from the base of the cliff. A green field, a lake and a sea at the edge of the horizon. There were many weird flying creatures, looking like a stick glued onto a propeller. The sun was up high and the gust made their hair go all wild.

"This is not Hueco Mundo," whispered Grimmjow.

"State the obvious, trash."

"Jerk. Where are we anyway? The world of the living?"

"No. I can't feel any humans. And the world of the living doesn't look like this," stated Halibel.

It was Aizen's turn to speak.

"Everyone, welcome to the beginning of the new life."

Silence followed. It was a long one that felt like years.

The wind blew.

"Don't make things too dramatic, Captain Aizen."

* * *

><p>So there ya go! I'm not good at slangs so Gin will appear more... well...'un-Gin-ish'. I hope you liked it! Please review!<p> 


	3. Ch 3 Yeldo

The Hueco Travels

**Hey! Is been a while! Thanks to all who reviewed and added this fic this their lists! This chapter might be a little boring, but the real thing starts next chapter! Read and review please ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 3 Yeldo<span>

Aizen sighed.

"Gin," he said.

"Ya?"

"I made a new rule. No Gins should comment on whatever I say."

"Well then, I'm changing my name to…er…" he started thinking.

"Change your name to Smile," suggested Stark.

"Na, too simple."

"I know! Bob!" yelled Grimmjow.

"That's even simpler," whined Gin.

"Jaws, how's that?"

Gin just blinked at Halibel, who was eyeing the flying propeller thingies, arms crossed.

"Hey, Jaws suits you better!"

In a flash, Grimmjow was on the ground, clutching his bleeding nose. Aizen mentally face palmed.

"Rule number 5. Do not elbow your younger brother," he declared.

Halibel gave Aizen a silent 'Say one more thing and I will kill you' glare while Grimmjow just pronounced it. He jumped back up in lightening speed.

"What! I hope that 'younger brother' isn't me, Aizen! I am not related to her in anyway and even if I was, there is no way that I'm the younger one!"

Aizen stroked his chin.

"Hm…Well, let's see…Grimmjow's original number was 12 meaning-"

"That I'm older."

"Yes, but we don't know who was actually 'born' first, like as in born as a Hollow."

"Grimmjow, did you somehow look like a panther before you became an Arrancar?" asked Halibel.

"Huh? Yeah, I did. How did you know?"

"Well, I think I might have seen you before you became an Arrancar. You looked pretty new to Hueco Mundo then while I knew all my ways and all."

"So what are you trying to say?" growled Grimmjow.

"I'm certain that I'm older than you."

Before Grimmjow could say anything, Aizen happily interfered.

"Well, that's great! Grimmjow is younger than Halibel!"

"Hell, no!"

While Stark struggled to hold Grimmjow from trying to murder Aizen, Ulquiorra heard Halibel mumble something like, 'I wouldn't mind having a younger brother'. This got Ulquiorra thinking. He continued to look at Halibel, then at Grimmjow, then back at Halibel, then back, so on.

_Am I older than Grimmjow? Am I older than Halibel? How old am I? How old is Stark? How old are the others?_

He looked at others starting to steer.

_Are we all related? But…but that's impossible. Szayel and Yylfordt are and Stark and Lilinette are practically related too. I can understand two but all of us? Impossible. And if we are…then who's our father?_

His eyes went to Aizen, who was congratulating Halibel on getting a brother.

_Aizen sama's…my…father? Then…if we are all his children…Halibel can't be the mother. Then who?_

His green eyes slowly turned to Gin, still trying to think of a new name.

…_Gin?_

Ulquiorra gave a huge shudder. He tried to get rid of the trashy thought inside his head. However, his eyes found an even more trashy existence. Chuhlhourne was up.

_Wait…I'm related to…_that?

Ulquiorra collapsed into his OTL state.

* * *

><p><span>-Nnoitra's side-<span>

"Nnoitra sama, are you alright?"

"Uh. Yeah, but I wouldn't mind knowing where we are."

"My apologies. I don't know where we are right now as well."

"As if you would."

-Halibel's side-

"Halibel sama! Are you alright?" asked Mila Rose.

"Yes. What about you three?"

"Don't worry about us! We're fine!" yelled all three.

"Do you know where we are?" asked Sun Sun.

"I don't think this is Hueco Mundo…" said Mila Rose, serious expression on her face.

Apache only made a sarcastic face.

"Hey, the idiot Gorilla just realized that this isn't Hueco Mundo!"

"Are you implying something?"

"Woah, the Gorilla's even dumber than I thought!"

"You bitch! I've had it! I am much smarter than you, horned freak!"

Halibel sighed.

_Those two…The first thing they do after landing in an unknown area is to fight._

After another sigh, she answered to Sun Sun.

"I'm sorry. I don't know much about this place than you do."

_Where exactly are we?_

-Aizen's side-

Aizen frowned. He looked at his confused 'children'.

_Hm…Everyone's confused. I better think up a plan. I don't know if it is safe to move around here. But we can't just stay here forever. I must-_

His thoughts were disturbed by a sudden scream.

Aizen whipped around and saw Lilinette staring at a shining rock. Stark was trying to sooth Lilinette down.

"Lilinette? What happened?" asked Aizen.

"I sat on the rock and it just moved!"

"Huh?"

Aizen stared at the rock. It looked like an ordinary rock until…

"Ah!" yelped Aizen before leaping back along with Stark and Lilinette.

When Gin and the Arrancars approached them, they found a head of a man on the ground.

"Why is there a head in the ground?" asked Ggio out loud.

Nobody answered that question as they had the same question in their minds. Nobody talked but stare at the head poking out from the ground.

"Um…"

"Fuck, the head is talking!" yelled Nnoitra.

He earned a glare from the head.

"You know, I'm alive. So stop staring at me!" yelled the man.

More stares. The man sighed and started wiggling out of the ground.

"You're not from here are you? I mean, can't you see that I'm underground? I'm not a weird freak who only has a head," stated the man when as he dusted himself.

_Well, I thought you were a talking head but now that you mention it, I think you're a freak,_ thought the rest.

The man had a very, very long beard that went down to his knees. He was a shorter than an average man. A little shorter than Barragan. He was bald and had hazel eyes. He was clad in a black military outfit, all dusty from the soil in the ground.

Aizen was the first to open his mouth.

"Yes, you're right. It is our first time coming here. I am Aizen. I'm sorry that my Lilinette sat on you."

"Uh. That's alright. I'm Haggar. Haggar Ion, the deputy chief. So, Aizen. Where are you from?"

"We're from Hueco Mundo."

Haggar's eyes widened.

"You mean you're from the Land of Eggs?"

"Huh?"

There was silence as Aizen tried to figure out the 'egg' part. He looked at Gin for help but his former Lieutenant didn't seem to have a clue himself. Suddenly, he found Ulquiorra whispering in his ear.

"I think he got the word 'Hueco' and 'Huevo' mixed up."

"What does 'huevo' mean?" whispered Aizen back.

"It means 'egg' in Spanish."

"Aha!" yelled Aizen.

It was then when they realized that everyone, including Haggar, staring at them. Aizen coughed and continued.

"Well, if you mean Hueco Mundo, yes. And may I ask you where we are right now?"

"You're in Yeldo right now. It's a small island near Lavondo."

_Where the hell is Lavondo?_

"Where's Lavondo?" Szayel piped in.

Haggar grimaced.

"It seems like you have no clue of this world. However, this is not a safe place to talk. They might have spotted us already. I'll lead you to our territory. Follow me!"

And he jumped down the little hole in the ground once more. Everyone just blinked.

_They?_

Suddenly, Lilinette smiled and grabbed Stark.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" she yelled as she jumped into the hole, dragging a stunned Stark screaming behind her.

"Oh, it must be a deep hole," stated Tesla.

They could still hear Stark's scream from far away. Nobody dared to move.

"Let's go, Apache, Mila Rose, Sun Sun."

"Halibel sama?"

The blond Espada was already gone.

The three fracciones looked down the hole. It was dark.

"Alright! You go first Mila Rose."

"Huh? Why me?"

"Because-"

"Oh, I know. You're too scared."

"I am not!"

"Are so!"

"I bet you're the one scared, Gorilla."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yea-"

Both Apache and Mila Rose looked behind. They saw Sun Sun, each of her hand on each of their backs.

"Wait…Sun Sun…don't you-Ahhh!"

The two fell down the hole as Sun Sun pushed them in.

"Geez. You two are such a pain," she muttered before jumping down herself.

Silence.

Tesla and Nnoitra exchanged looks.

"Tesla."

"Nnoitra sama."

"We're going down next," they said in unison.

They were soon followed by Barragan and his fracciones, which took a while because some of his big fracciones, one being Po, got stuck. It took a while for him to get through. Gin got down next. Grimmjow's fracciones were finally able to make their move.

As the got in one by one, some needing help, Aizen looked around, checking if they were missing something. Unfortunately, there was one thing.

Yammy.

Yammy was still unconscious.

_I am not dragging him in._

He turned to the remaining Arrancars, who were Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Szayel and Yylfordt.

"I'll leave Yammy to you."

Before anyone could say another thing, he jumped down. His leave was followed by awkwardness as the four eyed the hole and Yammy.

"Er…I think I'm going to go down now…have fun with Yammy!" said Grimmjow as he jumped. Sadly, Ulquiorra caught him just before he was out of reach.

"No. You're helping me."

Grimmjow thrashed about, trying to get Ulquiorra let go of him.

"Never!"

"Grimmjow."

"I said no!"

"Sexta."

"Let go of me!"

"Trash."

"Jerk!"

"If you don't help me, then I will start calling you 'Halibel's trashy younger brother' trash."

Silence.

The two Grantz brothers watched the battle end.

"Ulquiorra is the winner," stated Szayel.

"Yep, you're right bro."

Yylfordt earned a glare from his Espada.

"Which side are you on, Yylfordt?" demanded the Sexta.

The blond sweat dropped.

"I think I have to go now. Bye."

"Not so fast."

"Nooo!"

Szayel just watched his brother get dragged towards Yammy by the blue haired Espada. He sighed.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Yes?"

"Can I leave?"

"No."

Grimmjow interrupted Szayel's protests.

"Hey, are you two gonna help us or not?"

"Coming, trash."

Szayel groaned and trudged towards them. Soon the four were in front of Yammy's towering bulk.

_Oh, crap_.

They all started trying to think of the easiest way to move Yammy. However, they were so occupied with their thoughts and squabbling that they didn't notice the new spiritual pressure coming towards them. None of the four knew that they had a battle coming up the same night.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah! Crappy, I suppose. But! Still review please ^^<strong>


End file.
